Unspoken bond
by prettylittlechrissy
Summary: Just a random Haleb story to tide us shippers over


**AN:** Same as other story, this was just a random idea to feed my shipper feelings. And it was originally posted on my tumblr. Reviews would be lovely. ENJOY~

* * *

"I'm sorry, Em." Hanna whispered, running her hand thru her crying best friend's dark locks.

Emily didn't respond, she really couldn't. Her girlfriend, the girl she knew she loved, was dead. First Alison, now Maya, Was this some sick joke? To her it was, or she hoped it was. Either way, it didn't stop the pain.

Shifting out of her spot, she pulled Spencer in to fill the spot next to the mess that was Emily Fields. Hanna couldn't take this, her mind was a chaos on its own, and her best friend being like this pushed her dangerously close to the edge.

"Han, where are you going?" Aria asked, filling the spot next to Spencer, her arms going around both Spencer and Emily the best they could.

"Home." Hanna stated, sad look upon her face. "I'm so sorry, but I need to be alone." She said, shaking her head sadly as she looked at Emily again. Truthfully being alone was the last thing she needed. But it's what she wanted, time to think and figure things out. "Text me if you need me." She stated, mainly to Emily but they all knew she meant any of them.

After a brief nod from both Aria and Spencer, Hanna tore her eyes away from the trio and headed out. She needed to get home and change, before she herself broke down.

Five minutes later, Hanna was changing in her room. Thinking back threw everything. How had she not seen this coming? Mona, her junior high bestie Mona, was A. The one who ran her over and almost killed her, the one who had hurt her and her best friends over and over again in so many ways. Her friend, someone she loved and trusted, was behind it all.

Somehow, Hanna ended up on the floor just curled in on herself. She had only just finished changing, meaning she was now in tiny shorts and a tank top that fit and hugged her perfectly. Most of her makeup had been cried off, but the remainder left her face a mess. And her hair was, no words described the mess it was.

With dry sobs escaping her, Hanna lost control. Her mother had yet to return home, Caleb was most likely with his mother by now, and all her real friends were off trying to keep one of them whole.

Curling farther in on herself, Hanna choked back endless sobs. Wishing someone was there for her too, like Aria and Spencer were for Emily right now. Hanna attempted to get up, but she just couldn't control herself or her motions anymore. So instead, the blonde simply laid there and let the tears and sobs consume her.

Even though he should be off visiting his mother by now, Caleb still found himself lingering there. Some weird feeling kept him there, like he knew he would be needed. Ofcorse he hadn't not noticed the chaos of town finding Maya, but he was still obvious to the A/Mona thing of it all. After stopping off to change, Caleb headed to the Marin household. That odd feeling of being needed, was more present the closer he got to the front door.

After knocking with no answer, he turned as if to leave but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he tried the handle, to his surprise it was unlocked. Sure the side door always was, but the front door was normally locked. Pushing it open slightly, he peered into the dark house. Seeing Hanna's masquerade mask on the table, he took that as a sign she was there. "Hanna?" He called out, no answer but something told him she was there.

Moving up the steps, he soon found himself in her still opened doorway. The second he saw her curled in a ball, his heart stopped a moment. Not even thinking before he quickly entered the room and scooped her up in his arms.

"Caleb?" Hanna mummered softly, sniffling some. Her vision was clouded from tears, but she knew his arms by heart by now.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" He questioned, not giving a space between each one as he should just because seeing her like this only hurt him. Clearing the tears from his saddened girlfriends face, he moved to sit them both down on her bed. Keeping her as close as possible, as if to protect her.

How was she to explain this to him? Tell him one of her best friends was the one that not only almost killed her once, but also tried to hurt them on many occasions. She couldn't not yet atleast, considering she couldn't even breathe right at the moment. "I.. I don't wanna talk about it." She replied softly, little stutters slipping into her words.

Ofcorse he didn't believe that, but he'd let it slide for now just because of how hurt and fragile she seemed in his arms right then. "How can I help if I don't know what's going on?" He questioned, hugging her tighter to him as she shivered.

"Mona.. She lied, she.." Hanna bit back another sob as she clutched at his shirt, glad he was there for her even though she hated being seen as such a mess.

At her words, Caleb had to clench his teeth. He hadn't trusted Mona from day one, and just when he started to 'like' her for Hanna's sake.. She hurt her this much. That didn't play well in Caleb Rivers' book. "Shh." He mumbled as he pressed the beautiful mess that was his girl friend even closer. Kissing her head a few times for comfort.

Hanna clutched his shirt, as if it and he were her life lines. Which right then, they kinda were. Slowly loosening her grip as she got some hold on herself. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?" She questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stared up at her own personal savior.

"That's the thing, I almost went.. That was until I felt like I was needed here." Caleb stated, giving an amused smile at her as he ran his hand along her cheek.

Even though that fact made her happy, just thinking they were really that connected did that. She knew she shouldn't hog him to herself, even if she really did need him now. "You should go now then.." She trailed off, hoping her voice was stronger than she felt.

"Do you really think I could leave when the girl I love clearly needs me?" He asked, face completely serious.

Hanna's face brightened slightly at his words. Knowing that he knew she needed him, when she hadn't said a word clearly proved their unspoken bond was strong. "I'm guessing, not." She replied, pulling where she held his shirt so he'd come closer to her level.

Which he did without question or hesitation, soon her lips meet his. That was all she needed right then, and possibly ever.


End file.
